


Little Lamb

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindness, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: Koichi drifts from client to client wishing for just one day of stability.  On a particular painful day he fears that he will never be able to have that fate.





	Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This is my emotional turmoil via fic. Hi.  
> Thanks to brokendiva08 on LJ who beta-read it for me (and for the title cause I'm a greedy ho) <3

The first smell to hit his senses happened to be fish. Not a delicacy of a dish, but the stench of rotten, decomposed flesh a few weeks departed from the ocean. His head pounded even more with each intake of breath, the odor creating a painful throb to each heartbeat. Moving his body, he found he could wiggle his fingers first. They felt a mushy substance, which he could only assume was the source of the atrocious stench. 

Just another day in his life, never would he find a single comforting day it seemed. Each one was a struggle and bore down harder than the next. 

He moved his fingers away from the offending carcass and tried to pull himself up. The pain in his ribs traveled across his body in a flash, making him cry out and drop back to the hard pavement. His nose mere centimeters from the dead fish. Trying to hold in his bile, he worked at getting up again, this time, thankfully, he could sit up. Leaning against what felt like a brick wall, he let out a sigh of relief.

One step closer to being out of this hell.

His fingers moved along the rough gravel street, looking for his belongings. A satchel, cane and a bundle of flowers. A bouquet meant for his father’s grave, one that he had not yet made it to and at this rate, he didn’t know how far away he was from it. Finding all these items, all though he doubted the status of the flowers were anything but nice, he stood on weak legs. Another whimper left him as the pain once again became unbearable.

Something ran down his lip, he swiped at it instinctively, rubbing the liquid between his fingers he noted its thick substance, blood. He gathered that his appearance may be more forewarning than he thought. Being so, he hoped no one saw him and figured him suspicious, the last thing he needed was to cause trouble. All he wanted to do was place the flowers on his father’s grave. No one could even give him that.

A loud clank behind him made him jump, a startled gasp leaving his split lips. On impulse, he turned around, his lip quivering, “Hello?” No matter how many people told him that he was so strong, so brave, he could never believe a single word of it. In fact he was terrified, scared utterly shitless. Forever in a world of pitch darkness, never to get out, it left him completely hopeless.

“Is anyone there?” he called out, foolish maybe, but he’d rather know. Since another could see him and he didn’t have that advantage.

It sounded like a giggle filling his ears, he shifted his body quickly to the area where it came from, his cane held up high as to be a weapon, the laughter only deepened. 

“A lost little lamb, are you?” a deep terrifying voice, it made him shrink back against the brick wall. He needed to run, but yet he stood still, frozen in fear. 

In the distance, he heard voices, many of them, he wasn’t far from civilization, there would be a chance to make it and get help. He gripped his bag closer, the flowers crushing in his grip, he decided to follow along the wall away from the man. But where could he possibly go? There could be no way for him to outrun anyone in his condition. 

The cane in his hand hit a hard surface, making a loud clank against the obstacle. A step, he felt it out with his foot, the height of it caused him to cry out. The bruised bones and organs not liking the movement whatsoever. Just as he lifted his other foot to climb the stair, arms wrapped around his body, pulling him back.

Screaming came to him first, but it had been muffled by the huge hand over his mouth and something soft, a dampened cloth. Tears rolled down his cheeks, for the fear of what was to come and the brutal hold the man had over his wounds.

“Shush now, I’ve got you,” the words were gentle yet still had the underlying tone of terror.

His body went limp as he quickly gave up his fight to free himself. Exhaustion hit him hard, his eyes fluttered, struggling to have the urge to stay open. The man pet his hair and sung him a lullaby, he expected to pass out. But to his horror, he only felt paralyzed. He remained drowsy, yet awake, as the man dragged him through the alley. Discarding his belongings beforehand as he heard them hit the pavement below him. 

When the unpleasant smells left him, he knew that they had left the alleyway completely. He sensed the people, were they walking right around them? And no one cared?

“Sir, do you need help?” he heard someone ask, the grip on his body tightened but he couldn’t moan out in pain.

Yes! He wanted to scream out.

“No, we’re on our way to the hospital now. Thank you though.” It was his voice, so pleasant to the ears but he knew it was all a front. Did the other man honestly think his captor was there to help him?

He heard the man give out an affirmative grunt, the sound made him shake but only on the inside, nothing went through to show the man his actual predicament. All he could do was lie limp, going along for the ride.

His conscious flickered in and out through the walk, his own mind forcing to shut down from the trauma. When he came to almost completely, he was no longer being carried. His body perched on what felt like a couch, his thighs rested upon the itchy tattered fabric. He could feel torn strands between his fingertips. Regularly he would comment on the horrendous feel against his skin but of course nothing about where he was and what had been done to him was normal. His wrists were bounded tightly with some kind of rope, he struggled for a bit but it was no use, his body refused to cooperate.

A clunk from another room brought his attention out of thoughts of escape, he still couldn’t move, instead his ears followed the sound. The man stepped into the space, he could feel his dark presence immediately, “Koichi, huh?” 

Koichi closed his eyes, the fear that coursed through him had sprung to an all time high. 

“Well, Koichi,” his name said with disdain, “here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to be a good little lamb and keep quiet. Soon you will be able to move as the forgiving drug in your system disperses.” 

Koichi’s ears twitched.

“Just so you know it will not be permanent, although I am not ready for it to wear off quite yet.”

A sound came from his throat as he heard the man walk towards him, a sudden blast of pain in his skull had him forfeiting consciousness.

 

\---

 

Taste of bile filled his mouth as he awakened, in front of him lay what appeared to be his own vomit as his face and fingers dug into it. This was the new beginning of an already tiring trend. His wrists ached as did his head, feeling his hands freed from their bounds, he rubbed his long fingers along his wrists and winced at the pain. Dry blood scraped underneath his nails and he stopped. A whimper left his lips, bubbling the puke still pressed against his face. Putrid smells assaulted him all at once, he felt his pants stick to him, soaked.

He cried silently at his humiliation, completely mortified for when the man came back, for what he feared would become of him and that of his current state. 

Listening carefully for any sound in the room, he figured he had ended up in a cold damp basement. At least that was envisioned in his mind. Surprisingly that was not the case, around him felt a cold tile like floor, not the rough concrete or dirt base of what he expected. Crawling around his hands reached out and felt soft fabric and a comfortable yet firm mattress.

The door opened with a piercing creek, setting him upright, aware.

“I’m glad to see you awake, come here, love,” the man purred to him, even mimicking a clicking of tongue meant for pets. Either way, Koichi made his way over to the sound on his hands and knees, terrified for his life. He would do anything, any means necessary to save his life. 

“I think it is time to cleanse you, yes?” the man took a hold of his upper arm, yanking him off the floor.

Crying out in pain the whole time he was dragged, Koichi couldn’t help the tears falling from his eyes. He was shoved into what felt to be a tub. Relief washed over him, he needed a little bit of his humanity back.

When cold water shot out at his feet, he yelped lifting his feet away, when had he become naked? The water turned lukewarm, it began to reach his buttocks, he shrunk back on reflex at the sting it brought.

“It’s good that I found you,” the man spoke with a caring tone, making Koichi contradict the certain evil this man was in his mind. 

As the bath water reached all his wounds, making him whimper and twist, the man held him down and poured more water over his head. He tried to hold still, scared of any kind of repercussion. A washcloth moved over his leg ever so lightly, he had to concentrate to even know it was there.

“After your bath, I’ll dress your wounds,” was whispered into his ear, Koichi nodded. Doing his best to be obedient. The hand on his thigh moved towards his body, running over his cock a bit harsher causing him to make a sound. “Do you like to be used?” the cloth rubbed along his sore entrance.

All he wanted was to not be alone, he had means to survive. He didn’t like it, Koichi shook his head. He was lying to himself, he loved it.

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore, little lamb,” the man’s hand moved up to his chest, he released his breath. Giving into the relaxation his body screamed for. Fingers dug into his shoulders with intent of a massage, Koichi felt the tension let go and his breathing went back to normal. 

The man stopped then wiped at Koichi’s face, he couldn’t but wince at rough fibers digging into his cut lip. “Thank you,” he spoke out softly. Koichi had clients like this before, controlling, obsessive, and he wouldn't make it worse by fighting.

“You’re welcome,” he felt the press of dry lips to his swollen cheek, his eyes closed.

Koichi heard the tub growl as the water drained from his body, no hands lingered on him. Until a hand grabbed his, “Come on up, I’ll dry you off.” The man helped him out of the bathtub, his feet met with a plush carpet as he became wrapped up in a towel. Hands pressed against him, the towel stuck to his wet skin. Koichi began to shiver, a cold draft came from his right, cooling his soaked body. His shaking body was left out in the open for a moment until he felt clothes go over his head and drape against him.

“You look beautiful,” a hand swept through his wet hair then rested on the back of his neck.

A tight squeeze of the hand, “Thank you.”

“I’m glad that we understand each other. Let’s get to know each other,” the large hand grabbed his and he followed, a myriad of twists and turns. Koichi had to wonder, if the house had a never ending vastness to it. The crackle of a record player could be heard, coming closer, the vinyl off track. He was led to sit down on a plush surface, then he could feel the man walk away. The record scratched, a sombre tune played instead.

The cushion he sat upon dipped, sending him towards the left, a warm arm snuck across his back to the top of his shoulders. Fabric enveloped his wrists as the man did as he said and bandaged him. A tender hand pressed on his lower back, on reflex Koichi bent forward, “Up on your knees.” On all fours with ass in the air, Koichi’s breath quickened, expecting what they all did. To take him. But instead he felt a caress over his sensitive hole, some kind of salve. His training had him leaning into the touch, Koichi felt the tip of the man’s finger sink in. “And here I thought about waiting, but how can I do that now?”

Koichi’s body shook under the touch, one hand on his back resting, the finger in him pushing deeper and deeper. It slid in easily, the sting never bothered him anymore, he moaned into the arm of the couch. Blood flowed into his mouth as his wounds opened back up. Then the finger was removed, he knew that there would be no prep, it had all been a tease. 

“You can call me Tsuzuku,” his gown lifted up, dragged over his head to fall against the floor, lips pressed against his bare shoulder, “Welcome home little lamb.”

One hard thrust and Tsuzuku was all the way in, he couldn’t help but scream out, his hand flying to his mouth to muffle it. Afraid of the repercussions. Pain he did not fear, but this man offered him more than that. He didn’t want to lose any of it.

Tsuzuku didn’t move, his hand running along his back in a comforting gesture. His eyes watered, little pants came from his mouth. Koichi’s ass moved back on its own accord, begging for movement, his inner whore desperate for more. The rough thrusts he had first expected came, his stomach swells with pleasure. Each move sent electricity through his body, the moans fell from him over and over again. His insides felt as though they are ripping apart but it makes him smile, he imagines himself with a lover that he never had. 

Before he could reach his peak, Tsuzuku came to a halt, “I’m a gentleman, you know.” Tsuzuku fisted his cock which had been rubbed raw against the couch, waiting to be touched. One stroke from his hand had Koichi spilling, he tightened around Tsuzuku’s cock and moved forward. His movements sped up, anticipating when Tsuzuku released his load into him. Koichi collapsed across the couch, Tsuzuku’s weight crushing the air out of him. Still they stayed for a few moments or longer, Koichi couldn’t tell. Pain had been forgotten until Tsuzuku slid from his body, leaving him.

Koichi didn’t know what to do, so he waited and tried to even his breathing. He had to arrange an acceptance in his mind that this was his future now. It wasn’t that bad, Tsuzuku clearly was a psycho and may end his life in any moment but it could be worse. So much worse. 

A sigh left him as he heard his captor approach, Tsuzuku’s hand trailed along his naked back. Feather touches ran up his neck, fingers stopped on the sore on the back of his head, he hissed out in discomfort. But the fingers only dug into his wound, his small sounds turning into loud whimpers. Before he could feel tears leave his eyes the fingers were gone, leaving behind an aching agony. 

“Just remember now who you belong to little lamb,” Tsuzuku whispered into his ear before sucking on his lobe.

Koichi felt his eyes close, the tears falling against his own accord, the grip he had on the couch faltering, “I do, thank you for saving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole bunch of end note worthy content in my head, but oh well there it goes....off to lala land.


End file.
